Like Romeo&Juliet
by Stella296
Summary: One-Shot about Chuck and Blair.


A/N: This was supposed to be a One-Shot for my sister. I hope you'll like it, Laura!

Thanks to the amazing enuniciiate for doing the proofreading!

* * *

"Now what, Chuck?" Blair yelled at him. "And this is where the power of your money stops, isn't it?"

Blair stood at the edge of the rooftop. Chuck was angry at her, but he was scared to death at the same time. He didn't want to lose her and that was the problem. It was the problem that drove them both to the edge – literally.

* * *

Blair and Chuck got together when he could finally confess his love for her.

Chuck and Blair got rid of Georgina when she tried to ruin their relationship.

Blair and Chuck convinced Serena to stay out of their love life.

Chuck became the CEO, the head of the board of Bass Industries. He was very successful and everybody was proud of him. Blair was the most proud of course.

Blair tried to fit in with the NYU crowd and worked hard to achieve her goals. She was successful and finished business school cum laude. Everybody was proud of her. Chuck was the most proud of course.

When Blair moved in with Chuck, their relationship changed. Both of them got more and more annoyed with each other. Without a doubt, they loved each other, but eventually, the yelling and the fighting happened up to several times a day.

It all ended the evening Chuck got drunk and lost control. He went way too far and threatened to lock her in a mental institution when she countered that she should have stayed with Nate. Chuck slapped her across the face. Hard. She fell on the floor. Hard. Both of them were shocked and even though, Chuck apologized a thousand times for what he had done, that didn't change a thing.

The very next day, they both decided to move on. They both knew that their being together had never really been healthy to begin with, but now things were really out of control. So, Blair moved back in with her mother, while Chuck continued to stay in his apartment, falling back into old patterns.

Every night, Blair would turn off her phone at nine o'clock because soon, there would be blasts about Chuck and some creepy skank. She knew that Chuck just did what he did best when he really just didn't know what to do. He got drunk, got high, and got around.

Blair was way too upset to even think about dating again for the first few months after their break up, but then one day, at the bakery, she met him. He was tall with dark hair and blue eyes. A kind, polite gentleman. They started dating. Blair genuinely hoped that Chuck would be okay with it. She should have known better though. Of course he wasn't.

_**Spotted: Blair seems to move on too. Who's that hot piece of work? **__**Give us a clue, B! xoxo Gossip Girl. **_

It didn't take long before the handsome guy had to leave town for some unknown reason. Blair knew the reason. Chuck Bass.

That night, she went to Victrola to confront him, but he just laughed at her. He wanted to hurt her as much as Blair had hurt him. He knew how important sex was to her. For Chuck, sex was kind of a sport. Other guys went to gym after work, but he got drunk and screwed some random girls. The only exception was Blair. It was always Blair.

So, when he laughed at her, she went to the roof. She needed some air, but she didn't want to leave quite yet. This conversation wasn't over. At least not yet.

It didn't take long before he stood beside her.

"Blair, what the hell were you thinking showing up here like this?" Chuck demanded to know.

"Why Chuck?" Blair asked with much sadness in her voice.

"What?" Chuck snapped back.

"Why can't you let me be happy?" Blair said and her voice broke.

"WHAT? He made you happy? Don't lie to me, Blair Waldorf," Chuck shouted at her.

"I guess I'll never know, will I?" Blair spat. She got angrier by the second.

"No, you'll never know! As long as I'm filthy rich, you'll never know!" Chuck threatened.

That was when she decided that it was time to turn the tables on him. She took off her heels and was on the edge in seconds. Chuck's heart stopped beating then.

"Now what, Chuck?" Blair yelled at him. "And this is where the power of your money stops, isn't it?"

"You're crazy. Come down from there," Chuck pleaded with her in shock.

"Yes, I'm crazy, am I not? That's why you wanted to put me in a nuthouse, isn't it?" Blair yelled loud enough to entertain the whole block.

"Do you realize that you're standing on the edge of a building and threatening me that you'll kill yourself? What would you call that, Blair?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"I'M CHUCK BASS! Oh no. Sorry. Wrong line. I'M BLAIR WALDORF! No one cares!" Blair mocked him.

"Blair, please," Chuck begged.

"No Chuck! I can't even blame you for all of this. I let you do it to me and when you mentioned that we weren't meant to last forever…"

"You know I didn't mean it. Come down from there. Please Blair. Please!" Chuck cut her off.

It started to rain. The droplets hit the roof.

"You will never let me be happy, will you Chuck?" Blair was sobbing now.

"I want you to be happy, Blair! That's all I've ever wanted." Chuck felt the tears running down his cheeks. He was furious with her, but so nervous at the same time. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't take that.

"So, will you swear to do anything to make me happy?" Blair demanded to know.

"Anything. Please just come down there!" Chuck begged again as he took little steps closer to her.

"I want us to get back together, but you have to be faithful. You have to be the best boyfriend on earth for crying out loud after all you did. You will stop acting like a spoiled child and man up. You will never ever again chase someone I actually care about away. Can you do that, Chuck?" Blair asked sternly.

"Of course! I swear on my life." Chuck answered honestly.

He walked over to the edge and reached out for her hand. When she leaned forward to take it, she slipped. Chuck watched the scene in slow motion. He saw her fall. He tried to reach her but failed. Just a short moment later he saw her. Down on the ground.

Chuck couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. This was all his fault.

* * *

The next morning…

_**New**__**s ticker: Charles Bartholomew Bass and his girlfriend, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, committed suicide last night by jumping off of the roof at Victrola, a famous burlesque club in midtown New York that Bass owned. Friends and family are in shock. Miss Waldorf's best friend, Serena Van der Woodsen mentioned to the press this morning, "Blair always compared Chuck and herself to Romeo and Juliet. Only that there weren't families that kept them apart but themselves. She was right."**_

_Give me my Romeo; and, when I shall die,__  
__Take him and cut him out in little stars,__  
__And he will make the face of heaven so fine__  
__That all the world will be in love with night__  
__And pay no worship __to the garish sun._

_(__t.f. Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet)_


End file.
